In current data processing machines, network connectivity is typically handled by an operating system after disk access is established. A network device driver is typically loaded from information stored on a boot disk during a machine boot, and the loaded network device driver is used by the operating system to control a network interface card after the booting process is completed. In many modern operating systems, computers also go through a process of switching from a mode where executables have direct access to hardware to a mode where the operating system controls the hardware, and drivers interact through a structure determined by the operating system.
Details of one or more embodiments are set forth in the accompanying drawings, where like reference numerals indicate like elements, and the description below. Other features and advantages may be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.